Home entertainment networks are becoming popular and allow media stored on or accessible by a computer functioning as a media server to be presented on more traditional presentation devices, such as a television, in a separate room from the computer. In order for a television to present such media, it is often connected with a media rendering device, which in turn is connected with the computer over a home entertainment network. In addition to providing media to a remote rendering device, the computer may supply graphical components for the rendering of a user interface (UI) on the television. The media rendering device may also generate UI components for presentation on the television. The media rendering device may composite the UI components received from the computer with the UI components generated locally on the device. The media rendering device performs this compositing operation without regard to any conflict between the UI components. Thus, the resulting presentation on the television may be composed of overlapping graphics or graphics that obscure the media presentation.